


Moving On

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on earth x, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Meeting E-X Leonard is harder for Sara than she cared to admit...but people noticed nonetheless.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait for Len to come back, his interactions with Sara look so good in the trailer!! They better do CaptainCanary Justice.

The wedding had been a disaster. 

But what else was to be expected of a celebration attended by most of the world’s, and other world’s, biggest heroes? They were sitting ducks. 

And when everything hit the fan, there was nowhere for them to go. But they didn’t need to run, they needed to fight. 

Along with the other-Earther nazi troops, came evil versions of Oliver, Kara, and Harrison Wells as the Reverse-Flash. 

But that’s not all who came out. There was a hero from that Earth called the Ray, and someone who practically stopped Sara’s heart when she saw him. 

That Earth’s Leonard Snart, calling himself Citizen Cold, rather than Captain Cold, came through the hordes of breaches, a hero. 

Sara pushed her feelings back down as far as she could, but after shoving them away all year with Legion Leonard, their Leonard, they wouldn't hide away well enough. And people noticed. 

Oliver asked, Felicity asked, Caitlin asked too, none of them knew what had gone on between Sara and Leonard in their first year on the Waverider. But Mick knew. And Martin and Jax had guessed about it. 

And even the stoic White Canary couldn’t hide herself away forever. 

It was after everything was finally over, and the teams wanted to celebrate, but Sara, who always up for a party, wasn’t looking forward to it. Last year’s after party had been so much fun, but so much more had happened since then. 

She told herself she wasn’t feeling up to it because her body was still catching up from waking up from the coma just a week before. That the magic had a little more of an effect than she had originally thought, and the invasion had pushed her a little too much to start out from waking up. And that was partly true. 

But Citizen Cold was still here.

And the ache she felt whenever she looked at him was something she knew Eleanor Darhk hadn’t caused. 

And Earth-X Leonard Snart figured it out too. 

At the party Sara stayed closer to the corner of the room, nursing a single beer with her head resting against the wall and her eyes closed, using the excuse of “still recovering from the mission a few weeks ago,” and the rest of the Legends vouched for her, making it a very good cover. 

But at some point Leonard Snart came by and sat next to her, and for a while he didn’t say anything. 

“What was he to you?” He asked cautiously when he finally did speak. 

“What?” Sara questioned irritably, not understanding his question. 

“Me. The me from this earth, anyway.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sara insisted stubbornly, leaning her head back up against the wall. 

“I’ve seen the looks you’ve been shooting me the past few days. You looked like you had seen a ghost when I first came around. And I know from the others that this Earth’s version of me was on your team. So what happened? What were you?”

“Nothing. Not in name anyway. More of an ‘almost,’ or a ‘maybe.’” She sighed. “Apparently everyone could see it but us. We ran and hid from it until it was too late and the bastard decided to go be a hero and sacrifice himself.” 

The Not-Len nodded solemnly. “I know I’m not him. But I’m pretty damn close and I think that if he were here he would tell you the truth. That he loved you. And then he would tell you not to be guilty about his death, and to let yourself go. Move on. For real.”

Sara didn’t even bother wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s just been so long,” she whispered, but quickly tried pulling herself away from emotion. "I-- Thank you." 

She finally decided that he was right. She had been locking herself away long enough, and maybe right now she still wasn’t quite ready to totally move on, put hope in something more than just a worthless fling. But someday she would. And she would work towards that. 

Leonard stood up and held a hand out to Sara, which she accepted and he pulled her up from her seat and toward the rest of the party. 

"Take your time. But don't wait too long," he tells her quietly and he gives her one last smile before going over to talk with Barry. She watches him leave and smiles, really smiles, for one of the first times in what feels like a really long time. 

And maybe Sara can learn to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want Wentworth to leave Arrowverse T_T


End file.
